


Mother Aughra

by xpityx



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: When Aughra was small, Thra too was small.





	Mother Aughra

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that needed to be written. Un-beta'd.

When Aughra was small, Thra too was small. 

She walked on her roots, felt with her hair, spoke with her mind. 

She grew as new creatures pushed their way out of the earth. They stepped from flowers and trees and they grew out of the rain. Podlings and Gelflings; Landstriders and Fizzgigs; Gruenaks and Arathim. Thoughts became words became letters. Became a song to be sang, to be shared with all these creatures, but most especially with Gelflings. Silly, prideful creatures: with their clans and their crafts. How she loved them. 

Then  _ they _ came. The others, the outsiders: urSkek, Skeksis, Mystics. All their pieces were one to her: their auras drifting towards each other even when they were hundreds of miles apart. How terrible, to be so far from a part of yourself. She almost felt sorry for them, for the monsters they had made of themselves. She felt more sorry for herself though, stupid Aughra, too busy with the stars to see the light failing in her own world, to notice the song gone from her ears. 

She cursed herself and her luck: what a terrible time to be alive. She wished she was mud, back in the cradle of Thra, not out here where she made a mess of things then no-one listened to her when she tried to make it right. 

So many would die and so little she could do for them. She felt her bones ache for all the Gelfing who would pour their blood into the earth, who would return to Thra with their children, hand in hand. It was not the way of things, the old should not bury the young. And yet they must never lose hope. Hope must survive for Thra to survive. She could almost see it: a bright line drawn from the now to the future, where the crystal shone once more. It was a light that could not be carried by despair, only by the desperate hope that this last life lost would be enough, this last stand would be enough. 

That this last childling, hidden at this last moment would be enough. 

Hope then. That’s all she could give so she would give it. Craft it and offer it to her Gelflings, who would believe wise Aughra, would believe that they walked the path that would lead them to the future that Aughra had seen. But Aughra would know and Thra would know this terrible truth: they were not all going to make it. Maybe not even Aughra: she had not seen herself along that slender, bright path. Only a single figure, carried by a single hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am on [Tumblr](https://xpityx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
